


All Alright

by morethanyouwilleverknow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Comeplay, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Sorta Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanyouwilleverknow/pseuds/morethanyouwilleverknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are finally back home and can do whatever they want to</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Spencer](http://onedirecticns.tumblr.com) sorta. I felt the need to write comeplay.

Louis woke up to light pouring through the open window, and the bed next to him strangely empty. He rolled over, eyes droopy and tired, and squinted to see what time it is. The red numbers displayed the time as 9:34 in the morning, and there was a yummy smell coming from the kitchen downstairs. He was used to being up at 4 am for different bullshit, but he thought now that he was finally, finally home after touring for 6 months straight (was it 6 months?), he would be able to sleep for days and days without having to go anywhere or do stupid interviews or whatever. He really hated that stuff, to be honest. But of course he did it because he had to, and lately it seemed like he was doing a lot of stuff just because he had to.

 

He rolled over again to see a small white china tea cup filled to the brim with the steaming, hot liquid. Louis groaned because fuck, it was early. Or early for him, even though Harry had the habit of waking up at unholy hours of the day just to go down to the market to buy fruit and veggies and to chat away with the 40 year olds who have nothing better to do with their mornings but go buy some bullshit organic produce. Louis on the other hand was quite alright with sleeping until 2 in the afternoon and scarfing down processed food when the time came. Nevertheless, Harry’s food was great, incredible really. So, Louis made the effort to get out of bed and attempt to go down the long flight of stairs to see what Harry was cooking up this morning.

 

He rubbed his eyes, still feeling like absolute death. His hair was absolutely horrible, the brown fringe flying in 27 different directions, and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep with Harry’s hands all over his waist and mouth in his ear. But, he decided to be brave, picked up the cup of tea and wrapped their dark blue duvet around his small shoulders and started the long journey down the stairs that seemed to take all of the energy he had. Not even halfway down, he felt tempted to fall asleep on the stairs because walking was too much of an effort, and he secretly hoped that if he fell asleep he could wake up to Harry carrying him back up the stairs and into the comforts of their own bed so they could kiss and fuck and sleep for the rest of the day. There was never enough time to do that.

 

The kitchen was a mixture of modern and traditional, just perfect for them both. (Harry wanted it to look like his Nan’s kitchen and Louis hated anything traditional, so they stood in Ikea for 3 hours bickering about what color cabinets and chrome or wood until Louis finally gave in and went with the dark chestnut wood and Harry settled on chrome appliances.) The island in the middle had chairs all around it, and the cabinet to the left of the refrigerator had a stereo system that they installed just after the kitchen was done being renovated. And of course Harry had on his bullshit sunday jazz playing softly as he swiveled his hips this way and that to the beat as he moved the sausages around in the pan. Louis grinned like a goddamn goof, taking another sip of his tea.

 

Ever since they first started dating almost 3 years ago, Harry was always the one to do the cooking and cleaning and boyfriendy stuff because god forbid if Louis was to ever cook without setting the house on fire. He was grateful that he could even boil water without ruining the kitchen. Harry on the other hand, was amazing at cooking. (Whenever they went to do some grocery shopping, Louis would always pick up stuff they don’t need and of course Harry would give in and buy something ridiculous like a giant bag of Sour Patch Kids or 3 cases of beer when he specifically wanted to get a nice brand of cabernet or sauvignon blanc imported from Bordeaux and some fancy cheese. Louis was contempt with a couple of Coronas and french fries, on the other hand.)

 

Louis sighed loud enough for Harry to hear him as he sat down at the island, gently placing his empty cup of tea next to the kettle.

 

“Oh- Hi, darling.” Harry turned around, and of course he was wearing a fucking apron. How typical, Louis thought.

 

“Good morning.” Louis smiled, rubbing his eyes slowly before blinking several times at Harry, who was placing the omelette on a plate and pouring Louis another cup of tea.

 

“How’d you sleep?” Harry said, placing the food down in front of Louis, before going to kiss him on the forehead. Louis blushed, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and placed his head on the younger boys’ stomach. Louis exhaled loudly, closing his eyes.

 

“I wanna go back to sleep.” Louis breathed against the fabric of Harry’s apron. Harry knotted his fingers in his hair, twisting and twirling his fingers all around and pushing the older boy into his stomach even more.

 

They didn’t get a lot of time like this, where they could just sit there and hold each other like it was the only thing they had to do in the world. When they were on the road, going from city to city, they were lucky enough to get a few kisses in let alone do anything further. That drove Louis crazy, to be honest. All he wanted to do after a show was cuddle with Harry and maybe fuck but neither of them had the energy, of course. They were always on the go,so it was nice just to relax and cuddle each other for long periods of time.

 

“Lou, your food, and tea, it’s gonna get cold. I don’t want to--” But before Harry could finish his sentence, Louis’ lips were on his, gently pressing his body into the other boys. Louis let the duvet fall to the floor, and his hands started to trail along Harry’s arms and shoulders as he gently traced the lines of his tattoos. He trailed his fingers lightly across his muscles, slightly digging his nails into the small piece of skin exposed by Harry’s neck from his black jumper.

 

Louis really loved Harry’s skin, and how it always smelled of Old Spice mixed with musk and it always drove him crazy. It always amazed him how whenever he would touch a different part on Harry, he would find a new freckle, or a new birthmark, or whatever. It was like Harry was a book that Louis wanted to memorized from cover to cover, account for every single mark or scar or freckle and every single detail of his plentiful tattoos. Louis couldn’t get enough, and over the past few weeks he had been dying to have his hands all over Harry’s pale skin.

 

Harry hooked his fingers in the elastic of Louis’ trackies, and pressed his thumbs into Louis’ hip down as Louis pressed his groin into Harry’s. Louis sucked down on Harry’s bottom lip as Harry allowed him entrance into his mouth. And fuck. Louis could feel Harry though his trackies and Harry’s stupidly tight black jeans and they were both already ridiculously hard already. Louis moved his lips to Harry’s ear and began biting his lobe enough for Harry to get little goosebumps across his entire body, and let out a breathy little moan.

 

“‘M gonna suck you off against the counter.” Louis put his hands all over Harry’s stomach and ripped that stupid fucking apron off with one hand, and attempted to undo the button on his jeans with the other. Harry’s pants were, of course, ridiculously tight and Louis wondered how he could even fit himself into those dreadful jeans all the time. He continued sucking away at Harry’s ear and neck, biting down hard to leave deep purple bruises for the days to come. The pain went directly to Harry’s stomach, making his dick twitch in reaction and another breathy moan escape from his mouth.

 

“I don’t think- fuck, Lou.” Harry’s voice sounded slurred and tired but Louis just grinned against his neck, and continued sucking marks into his hairline as he pushed their hips harder together.

Harry ground his hips back into Louis’, taking a hold of the smaller boy’s arse and pushing back into him as soon as he pulled back. Louis whimpered a little bit, high and shrilly, a small amount of precome dripping out of his dick as Harry continued to squeeze his bum and thrust his hips into him slowly.

 

Louis reached down to take Harry’s pants off, struggling a little bit and managing to let out a “fucking hell” before Harry’s jeans were down to his knees. Far enough, Louis thought, before putting his tiny hands in the elastic of his black briefs, and pulling them down altogether. He shot straight up, his dick hitting his stomach with little drops of precome slipping from the slit. Louis smirked a little bit before taking his shirt off and sliding down on his knees in front of Harry.

 

Over the past 6 months or so, they were only able to steal quick kisses in private when no one was looking while Harry groped Louis' bum and gnawed down on his neck without leaving marks. It made Harry feel like a filthy teenager sneaking around behind their parents back. Which for some reason made it hotter and Harry would have to sneak out of the storage area with a massive boner showing through those overly tight skinny jeans. Of course, Louis would smirk for the rest of the day knowing that he made Harry squirm and slur his voice during the interviews they had to do. But, they couldn't fuck let alone suck each other off so this was something long over due.

 

Louis always had a thing for driving Harry insane, opening him up with his tongue while Harry let out breathy little moans, coming closer and closer to his orgasm just as Louis stopped his movements all together. He loved the little noises Harry made because, fuck. How could someone thing that high pitched come from deep in that boys chest. And how fucking flushed and absolutely wrecked he always looked afterwards when Louis finally let him make a mess all over himself or his hands. On the road they couldn’t do that.

 

There was a lot of things they couldn’t do on the road. Louis didn’t like that. No, in fact he hated it with all his might and body and sometimes felt mildly tempted to just make out with Harry in front of everyone.

 

Yeah, but he couldn’t do that. As tempting and great and filthy as that sounded.

 

He skimmed over his cock for a second, eager to please Harry. His eyes were wide and glassy, before giving a few kitten licks at the top, and taking Harry’s head into his mouth. He flicked his tongue all around the slit so he could taste the precome leaking out. He grabbed the base and took all of him into his mouth at once, bobbing his head up and down, tongue flicking over his slit, and slowly moving his hand from the base to where his mouth was. Louis wanted to test how long he could do this before he got Harry to go insane and start fucking into his mouth.

 

“Jesus, fuck, Lou, stop teasing like that, I- fuck.” Harry stammered, and Louis fucking loved it.

Louis’ eyes were wide and tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks, but he took it as Harry fucked into his mouth, gagging a bit. He pulled out enough for Louis to slide back the foreskin and suck down on his slit, his cheeks widening and reddening as he did, and Harry let out a groan from deep in his chest.

 

He twirled his fingers around in Louis’ brown fringe, as he gently rocked his hips back and forth, shoving Louis' mouth back onto his cock as his eyelashes fluttered. He looked up at Harry, eagerly, as he fucked up into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat with every thrust of his hips and push of Louis' head.

 

Harry groaned from deep in his throat, and started to move his hips at a horribly fast pace as tears streamed down Louis' face in pain. Little drops of spit we're escaping from his plump little lips while Louis whimpered and whined in high pitched intervals.

 

Louis stared up at Harry, eyes brimmed red but so fucking wide and innocent looking and Harry wanted to bend him over the counter and fuck him right then and there. He pulled out of Louis' mouth and held his head under his chin, holding it open wide with his fingers. Harry stroked himself into his orgasm, sending lines of white to land on Louis' pink, flushed cheeks, fingers digging into the skin under his chin.

 

Louis let out a soft oh as he sat down on his knees and lets Harry cover his face with come as it dripped down onto his eyelashes. Louis started wiping the bits from his cheeks and sucking it off his fingers, while Harry just beamed down at him with the biggest smile on his face.

 

“I’m happy to be home.”


End file.
